The 12th doctor
by ABewlayBrother
Summary: AU- They leave,because they should or they find someone else. And some of them, some of them forget me. I suppose in the end... they break my heart.
1. Chapter 1

**The 12th doctor**

**Somewhere in space and time…**

He, well he was now a she, couldn't believe it, well surely he… well she had thought about it before, but didn't think it would ever happen, last time he…she regenerated; he…she had thought it had happened but then it didn't, There was no point in denying it now as he…well she inspected herself on a mirror

-I'm a girl, I'm a actually a girl! And still not ginger. For fucks sake!...Wait! What was that? Am I that rude?, well of course I've been rude before but this…Well, look at that face isn't it lovely? Aren't I gorgeous?- She said looking at his side but without finding anyone to answer that.

-Right, Forgot about that. Now where was I?

* * *

**Bristol,2015.**

-Where did you say you were going again?

-I'm going to the shop, I've told you three times already

-Why? Isn't it too late already?

-I forgot some papers

-Right, I just don't understand why you don't just ditch that old place already, I'm telling you, it is a proper shithole, Ems.

-Don't say that, you know Gran loved it, I can't just leave it.

-Well you should at least give yourself a break from it, it's consuming you, come with me just for a while, come to London, I might find you a fit lad and…

-Katie…

-Alright, I might find you a nice lezza, I totally think Trish swings both ways, and then we can go clubbing, get some powder from Cook…

-I'll talk to you later, Katie, bye.

-Oh C'mon Ems, live a little!

She opened the door to the shop, carefully trying to find the light switch on the main room. After all, most of the things around the place were thrice her age.

-Ha! Found you! -She exclaimed as she turned the lights on, only to find a blond girl curiously staring at her across the room.

-What?

-Who are you? How did you get in?

-Me? I'm the doctor

-The doctor?

-Exactly, and who are you?

-You do realise that this is really inappropriate, right?

-Well, it might be for some, do you find it inappropriate? - She said as she took a few steps forward, while the other girl stepped back

-Yes

-Ok then, though, I have to warn you, there's something about this place that isn't quite right.- Said the girl staring around the room, like she was searching for something

-Right, it's you, a strange girl in the middle of the room who broke in, in the middle of the night.

-What girl? ...Yeah right, I'm not quite used to it, Am I? I'm quite liking it to be honest. But, let me tell you this, I'm the least of your problems right now. Now what was your name?

Confused by how quick the other girl spoke Emily decided to go along with it, after all, the girl could well be a psychopath, a serial killer who roamed for victims in antique shops in the middle of the night.

-Em… Emily

-Alright, Emily, lovely name by the way, now, there's something inside this place, I can't quite tell what it is, or whether it is peaceful or not but, well it's been here for a while, although you may have not notice and it's gaining more power by the minute. Have you notice anything weird, things moving out of place, disappearing and reappearing again, without you doing anything?

-What do you mean? Like a ghost?

-A ghost? Oh no, at least not in the way you think so, this thing is well alive

She said getting closer. As the situation grew weirder Emily couldn't help but feel baffled at the things the strange girl said, Serial killer or not, she was in her property, and had not given her any explanation as to why she was there or how she got inside.

-Right, I'm calling the police, get out, now!

-What? An Ood?… I thought it might be something a bit more, I don't know… - Said the doctor, almost sounding as if she was disappointed.

-What do you mean?

-Turn on your back, Emily.

There it was, a squid like looking creature with tentacles at the bottom of its face, standing at the bottom of the staircase whilst it held a white sphere on his hand, it didn't muster a word though, it simply stood there.

-Is it dangerous?

Asked Emily suddenly fearing the strange creature, even more than she feared the girl behind her.

-Sometimes, yes , if you provoke them that is.

-How can I serve you?

Asked the "Ood", whose sphere began blinking, all of a sudden, almost as though as his thoughts were being vocalized through it .

-Well you can start off by telling me how you got here?

-I'm afraid I cannot provide you with a fulfilling answer, I was just walking, and then I appeared here.

-You came from upstairs right?

-Yes, Would you like some tea?

-That'd be lovely but there's no time for that, we have to figure out how you got here.

Said the doctor as she sauntered upstairs, pulling out something that looked like a laser pen, whilst she was closely followed by Emily

-What's that?

-Sonic Screwdriver, there appears to be an anomaly, like a wormhole, connecting two points in time in space, but not quite like it, the only way the Ood could have gotten here safely through a wormhole would be if he had been covered by a metal shield, but as you can tell he just appeared here.

-Why are you waving that thing for?

-It's called a sonic Screwdriver, I'm trying to determine how he got here, whatever it was that allowed him to get here is gone now, there's still energy around this place, but the portal is closed, it's gone.

-What are you going to do now?

Asked Emily, as the doctor put down her sonic screwdriver

-Get the Ood back to his planet

She said, as she went back downstairs

-Right get him back to his planet, Do you own a spaceship or something?

-Better than that, a TARDIS

-And where is this TARDIS of yours?

-Down on your basement

She said as she smile

* * *

-You're shitting me right? A police box?

-She's beautiful isn't she? – She said as she patted the side of the wooden box

-Well yeah, it's lovely, but how's that suppose to get you anywhere?

-Why don't you find out for yourself?

She said as she stepped inside. Cautiously stepping inside, Emily was met with a huge room, surrounded by stairs which seem to lead to other rooms, and a central console, with many controls surrounding, a column at the centre of the console.

-How can you do that? It's impossible

She said as she stepped back outside, surrounding the police box in order to find out how it was that it was able to contain such a vast space inside it.

-So what do you think?

Asked the doctor, once she went back inside after 5 minutes of trying to figure out how it worked.

-Well, It's bigger on the inside

-It's been a long time since I last heard someone say that, fancy a trip?

-Where?

-To the Ood sphere, right in the Horsehead Nebula. Homeland of the Ood

-I can't, I've got to work tomorrow

-That's alright too, I can get you back five minutes after you left, in earth time that is.

-I… ok then.

-Well, here we go, mate, time to get you back home.

She said referring to the Ood who had somehow already gotten there. Suddenly she started pushing down buttons as well as pulling out controls, as she kept on going the room started moving as it was filled with a noise which resembled the sound car breaks. After a few seconds, it all stopped, as the doctor turned back to look at Emily. Before walking towards the door.

-Here we are, what do you think?

She asked after opening the door, to reveal a snow-covered place, with high mountains on display as well as buildings and ice structures, it was really a mesmerizing sight.

-I… How did we?

-The TARDIS can get you anywhere in time and space

-This place is beautiful

-Thank you, doctor

Said the Ood as he stood in front of them.

-You've met him before?

-Well, I've known the Ood for quite a few years

-The elderly wants to speak to you

Spoke up the Ood once again.

-Oh… alright then, not that last time they had good news or anything. Emily would you mind waiting him until I come back?

-What? No, what if something happens?

-Trust me, it won't

Said the doctor looking straight into her eyes

-Alright

-Be, back in a bit, meanwhile he can show you around, right?

-It'd be my pleasure

Answered the Ood

* * *

-At last, you're here once again, doctor.

-I must say I'm quite surprise that you still recognize me

-Your face might change, but you essence remains the same

-Right…

-There are dark times approaching doctor, darker than anything you've ever encounter before, you must keep strong, or it will shatter you, fluctuations are happening all over the universe, soon worlds will collapse, reality as we know it might come to an end. Now before you go again, wandering soul, remember, remember one thing…

* * *

-We're leaving

Said the doctor as she approached Emily, without stopping

-Where to?

-I'm taking you back home

She said as she headed towards the TARDIS.

* * *

-What? You'll just leave me?

Asked the girl once they landed back in the shop.

-Yes

-Why?

-It's not safe, being with me

-Ok then, that was the shittiest trip ever

-Well…

The doctor looked at her with an apologetic smile.

-Do you want something to eat? You do eat right?

-Well yeah, I'm not quite sure what I like just yet

-What do you mean?

-I'm constantly… changing

-Well then, I live just a few blocks down the street, I could make something for you…

-That's not really my kind of thing- She interrupted her

-Oh C'mon, you need something to eat, plus you owe me for taking me all the way there just to bring me back after a couple of hours.

-Ok then, that'd be nice I guess

The doctor agreed as she looked at her with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

-You know, when I invited you to dinner I didn't think you would be this impossible

-What? You are the one who cooked me bacon. Are you trying to poison me woman?

-What about sausages?

-Are you serious?

-Are you a vegetarian or something?

-No… I don't think I am, am I?

- Urgh, forget it, you haven't liked anything I've given you. The only thing I have left are these biscuits.

-Right, those seem nice…Garibaldi's, I once met Giuseppe, really brave man. He was also hilarious -She said, as she inspected the package

-You're kidding, right? How did you even meet him?

-Nope, time travel, now let's see –Said the doctor as she took the first bite off the biscuit, remaining silent for a few seconds before exclaiming

-Oh this is brilliant! You've got any more?

-Yeah, right in the top cabinet

-Thanks –She said, as she stood up, frantically looking for more, like she hadn't eaten in days

-So…where are you from?

-I come from far away

-How far away?

- Around 250 million light years away -Answered the doctor still munching her food

-You are an alien?

-Well, obviously

-Why did you come here?

-Human kind is fascinating, isn't it? You lot, living your lives inside your little bubble, oblivious to what happens outside of it, so fragile, so defenseless. Astonishing, really…

-You said you can time travel…

-I implied it, those are two different things

-You literally said you could time travel

-No, I didn't

-Whatever, how can you do that? It's impossible

-Is it really thought?

-What's with the bow tie?

-Bow ties are cool; I don't know why I still wear them though

-You just said they were cool

-No, I didn't, you ask too many questions

-Problem?

-Not at all, I like it -She answered as she looked at her with intrigued eyes

Out of nowhere, the doctor yelled in pain, as she held her left side with both hands, almost falling off the chair

-Are you alright? –Emily panicked, as she stood up and got closer to her

-Yes…eventually –She said, trying to compose herself for a few seconds before looking like nothing had happened

-Are you hurt?

-No, I'm fine really

-…Ok, Why did you come to my shop?

- There was a signal, it was coming from your shop, probably just the Ood, but still, something isn't right about it, the TARDIS didn't recognize it, how long have you owned it?

-About two years

- And nothing ever happened in those two years?

- No

- Right, so… Off I go, thanks for the…you know -She said, motioning the empty garibaldi packets spread over the table

- Is this what you always do?

- What do you mean?

- You said you could travel anywhere you want to, even back in time.

- Yes, and forwards as well

- Do you do it all by yourself? Don't you ever get lonely?

The doctor waited a few seconds before answering, yes she was lonely, had traveled alone for a while against her friends recommendations, perhaps fifty years, the longest years she had ever lived

- I've traveled with people before, yes. That never ends up well though, about the loneliness, you get used to it after a while… -She said looking directly at her

- It's fine really. Goodbye, Emily. -She said as she headed to the door

- Wait what's your real name?

- I've told you I'm the doctor

- Just the doctor?

- Just the doctor -She simply answered

- OK, then

Before she could get out though, they heard the doorbell ring. Going past her, Emily quickly opened the door, only to reveal a dark haired woman, who looked around her forties and was dressed in a simple grey suit, walking inside the flat before the younger girl could say anything.

-Mum? I…

-Who is this? -She asked with hostility as she stopped dead in her tracks, inspecting the foreign girl in front of her

-I'm…the doctor

-A doctor? I'm Jenna Fitch, nice to know my daughter is finally getting along with… well, professional people –She said, all traces of her past hostility gone

-Right…

-So, what's your name?

The doctor had to come up with a fake name, it seemed as if the woman wouldn't be pleased with the "Just the doctor" answer, and still she couldn't just use "John Smith" as she did for these kind of situations before, people would get a bit confused.

-I… well…Naomi –She answered, after all Naomi was a nice name, sounded common enough.

-Naomi what?

Now she needed a last name as well, after years of coming to earth, she still couldn't understand why humans got stuck in stupid things like names and professions, discreetly looking around the place for a hint of what her new "Human name" would be, she spotted a can of Campbell's tomato soup she had refused to eat before. _Naomi Campbell, that will have to do, _she thought

-…Campbell, Naomi Campbell -She firmly answered, hearing Emily snort beside her mother, failing to see what was wrong with that name

-Nice then, you look young to be a doctor, how old are you? 21?

-Well, I…

-Mum stop it with the questions! -Interfered Emily, visibly annoyed by her mother's presence in her house

-I was just trying to get to know your friend a bit better there's no need to be rude, how did you two meet?

-I came to her shop once, and then we got into talking, lovely place, by the way.

-Thanks, Now…What are you doing her mum?

-I was just passing by and thought I may pay you a visit

-At this time?

-Your dad is worried; he hasn't seen you in a while

-What about you? -She asked in a bitter tone

-Emily!

-Look…Naomi was just leaving, weren't you Naomi?

-Yes

-I'll walk you outside

As they both walked past the door and off the building, the doctor couldn't help but notice how strained the relationship between Emily and her mother seemed like.

-So…Naomi Campbell, eh? -She said, trying to suppress a laugh

-You didn't look so comfortable in there

-She just isn't very accepting of some things in my life…

Sensing sadness in the other girl, the doctor decided to give her a way out, away from what made her uncomfortable, after all she had been nothing but nice to her, and although she denied it, traveling with someone again might be good for a change.

-Tell you what, why don't you travel with me for a while?

-What? You just changed your mind like that?

-I think I did, yes

-I can't just leave her there, can I?

-Oh, but by the time we come back only five minutes will have passed

Emily hesitated for a while, she couldn't just saunter off with a woman she had met just a few hours before, yet she knew the doctor couldn't be possibly lying, she had seen another planet with her own eyes, something she didn't think possible during her lifespan.

-So, what do you say? –Asked the doctor

-Yes, Why not? -Said Emily having already made up her mind

-Alright then, where do you want to go?

-Impress me

-Well then Emily Fitch…

-How did you know my last name?

-I just assumed…from your mother's name…

-Oh, alright…

-So, as I was saying…Emily Fitch, you're in for a ride -She smiled, as she took her by the hand running up the street to where the TARDIS was, ready to show Emily the wonders of the universe, all time and space waiting to be explored, and perhaps something else…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I really appreciate it, and to those who haven't but took the time to read it as well, Thank you all**

-¿So where are we going? –Asked Emily

-Felspoon, lovely place, its mountains sway to the breeze, wait 'til you see it. Haven't been there in a long time actually, but I do know they hold a festival every year.

She still had to get use to how the TARDIS moved as they traveled, she heard a noise, the same one she heard when they landed in the Ood Sphere, and then everything stopped moving.

-You said you could travel in time as well, what year is this?

-Around two thousand years in your future, go on then, open the door. – Said the doctor

-This is…I can't believe it –Said Emily as she stepped through the door

The place surpassed the beauty of anything she had seen before, it was surrounded by countless mountains, perhaps it was just the sunlight but it seemed as though as the surface of the planet was covered with something like silver, and there were several rivers flowing through the mountains and into the town where lots of people walked around. All of them seemed happy to be there.

-Told you it was brilliant…Wait for it- Said the doctor

Suddenly, the mountains started swaying along the direction of the wind, in a way that it looked as if they were dancing along it, then it all came back rushing to her, she was human, she was in another planet, and most probably she was the only one of her species to have witnessed such event with her own eyes.

-Oh my god, I'm in another planet, in the future, with mountains that move!

As she kept gazing around her, a little alien child or person, she didn't exactly know how to define them, went running past her. Its skin was red with black spikes coming out of its head. Truth to be told there were lots of other kinds of aliens, even some of the Ood scattered around the place.

-¡Mum! Can I go hear the story teller?-The alien said

There was something weird though, the fact that she could understand what most of them said, surely there must be some other languages in the universe, yet here she was understanding it all.

-If this is another planet, How come do I understand what they are saying?-She asked

-It's the TARDIS she translates everything you hear, everything you read, every language in the universe really. - The doctor said as she started walking -Let's go then

As they kept on going she noticed a group of people, mostly kids, surrounding a man, or at least what looked like a man, except with green skin that looked like a crocodile's one, he stood on a pile of boxes as everyone seemed to be really focused on what he had to say.

-I love this story- She heard someone in the crowd say

She stopped and joined the crowd, noticing Emily wasn't at her side the doctor went back on her steps to join her as well.

-Let me tell you the story of a marvelous woman, this is the tale of the ginger goddess, the tale of "the noble one", far in the sky, when all planets aligned, she came to the rescue. Her hair was fire, her eyes as green as these mountains in winter, as deep as the sea. Just before we were condemned to no life at all, she landed on her blue ship and so the battle begun, brains against the force of the terrible empire. She destroyed them all with one swift movement, after a shinning moment they were all gone. All planets were taken back to the place they belonged, all but the one of the dark ones which was destroyed, and the great goddess, our savior just went off. Ever since, no one has seen her, but be aware of this, we are alive because of she.

-Did she do it all by herself?- asked one of the kids

-Oh no, she had a companion, her right hand, but he went off just as her. Off into the vast universe. So whenever you look up into the sky, remember, every star in the universe is still there because of her, the noble one.

Some people in the crowd started cheering as the story came to an end, most kids were wide eyed at the prospect of someone saving the entire universe, it seem as though as it was a popular tale in the planet, the kind of tale people pass through generations, perhaps some things were always the same across the universe.

-She must have been one hell of a woman- Said Emily in wonder

-Yes, she is- Said the doctor as small smile crept into her face

-Did you know her?

-She was my best mate- She said as her face turned sour

-What happened to her?

-Are you hungry?- Asked the doctor

-Actually yes… but don't change the subject

-Look! There's food, food's good for you. You should eat more, perhaps that's why you haven't grown properly, you could be taller, nutrients. That's the key.- she said as she pointed to a food stall

-Oi! Stop it

-What? Did I say something wrong? Did I?

-Forget it

-So, what do you want? -She asked as she walked over to one of the stalls

-That looks nice; but don't we need some sort of money?

-Money, I forgot about that.-She said

The doctor walked near to some sort of machine that looked like an ATM, motioning for Emily to cover her, as she pulled out her so called screwdriver and pointed it at the machine, up until now she hadn't noticed it emitted a red light. Suddenly a couple of cards came out of the machine.

-There you go – The doctor said, as she placed the cards on Emily's hand.

-Isn't that illegal? -She asked

-Oh no, well maybe a bit. But you need food don't you? Time travel, makes you a bit hungry at first.

-Alright…-Said Emily, already having set her eyes on something that looked like pasta, only that green.

-Now go on, just don't wander off, bad things happen when you wander off. I'll wait here.- She said as she took a seat on a chair nearby.

* * *

-How is it?- Asked the doctor

-Great! Tastes a bit like ice cream, do you want some?

-Oh no, I'm full.

-So, what kind of alien are you?

-You don't hold anything back do you?

-Is just, you look human.

-You look time lord

-Alright then, and where do you come from?

Noticing the doctor wasn't too keen on answering questions about herself, Emily tried to change the subject.

-So… the noble one, hey?

-She well… Her name's Donna

-Where's she from?

-Earth

-What happened then?

-Everything you heard was true, she did save the universe, all of time and space, actually. She was the most important woman in the whole of creation, she's brilliant.

-You two sound close, were you…?

-What?

-Like, together

-Oh no, never. She can't even remember me.

-Why not?

-Well…there was a meta-crisis, a Time lord-Human one, thing is she absorbed all of my thoughts, all of my mind, and her brain couldn't take it, in the end I had to erase her mind, or else her brain would go on overload, if she ever remembers me she'll die.

Emily noticed how the atmosphere suddenly turned tense, she immediately regretted asking about the woman from the story as soon as she noticed the look on the doctor's face, she was in pain, her eyes easily gave that away.

-Sorry for asking

-It's fine really; she has a good life now.

-So you've seen her again?

-Well yeah, just checking on her every once in a while from a distance, she has kids now, a boy and a girl, John and Ella. She seems happy… So…let's go then. You still haven't seen much.- She said as she stood up.

* * *

-Did you like it? -Asked the doctor once they were back in the TARDIS

-Yes, thank you that was amazing

-Well…Yes it was, so how long are you going to stay? -Asked the doctor, avoiding to look at her in the eye, without tearing her eyes off a screen in front of her.

-Do I get to choose?

-Yes –Answered the doctor now looking at her

The thing is, it all seemed surreal to Emily, one day she was working at her shop, living a monotonous life, stuck in the same old routine, and then the next day she goes to another planet, inside a ship that looks like a police box, with an alien, who looks like a human and rambles about things every five seconds, but still, how many people got to chose to travel on this scale? She could always go back, as it didn't seem like the doctor would prevent her from doing just that, and she could also come back five minutes after she left on her timeline, she had made up her mind.

-I think I'll stay for a while –She said

-Alright then, though Emily, things are not always like this. What happened to Donna…There's a risk to traveling with me and…

-I think I can handle it –She interrupted her

-Alright, then. Aren't you a bit tired? Don't you want to go sleep? –Asked the doctor

-No, no. I'm fine

-Oh c'mon, there's thousands of rooms in the TARDIS, just go and pick one.

-Any of them?-Asked Emily

-Whichever you like. I'll give you a tour around here after you wake up

-Alright, then. Goodnight doctor

-Goodnight, Emily


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost a week since Emily Fitch started traveling with the doctor; it still felt surreal, meeting one woman one day and starting traveling with her that same day, to say the doctor was odd was an understatement, she rambled about everything every five seconds, there was also an awful lot of complaining and swearing involved as well.

But she liked it; she got to see things no other human being had seen as far as she was concerned, well, apart from the woman the doctor mentioned when they were in Felspoon, which was the only time the doctor actually talked to her about something concerning her personal life. The TARDIS was massive as well, earlier that week the doctor explained to her about how the TARDIS contained a whole other dimension making it possible for it to be so big or something along those lines.

She was happy, the happiest she had been in a long time she'd always wanted to travel, see the world, interact with other cultures, but that was a dream that got tampered by her becoming an adult with all the responsibilities getting thrown at her way, finding a flat, going to uni, taking care of her grandmother's business, it's not that she didn't like it, because she truly did, it was just that it didn't feel like she was living. Now it felt different though, and that feeling was only intensified by how passionate the doctor seemed about all forms of life. She was really amazing.

-So Miss Fitch, where to, now? We've already done Adipose 3, Cheem, Dido…

-Actually doctor, I want to go home-Said Emily interrupting her

-Oh, alright, that was quick.-Said the doctor trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

-No!, not like that, is just I didn't bring any clothes with me and none of the stuff you have really fits me.

-Oh, alright then.-Said the doctor as she started pushing and pulling at the controls in the console of the TARDIS. As they came to a stop the doctor opened the doors revealing the familiar surroundings of her home.

-You landed in my bedroom?

-I'll just wait outside; do you by any chance happen to have any more garibaldi's?-Asked the doctor already making her way out the door.

-I'm not sure, just look for them or something -Said Emily although, she could already hear the taller woman roaming at her kitchen cabinets, it wasn't too long before she heard someone knocking at the main door.

-Emily! Someone's knocking at your door; I'll see who it is. –Said the doctor already making her way to the door

-Alright… No wait, don't. -Reconsidered Emily after realising that no one she knew had ever seen the doctor before, at least as far as she knew, and her having people over at her house was really uncommon.

* * *

-Surprise!...-Yelled the girl at the front door, obviously confused by the other woman standing in front of her she said- Wait… who the fuck are you?

She wasn't really tall, she had long dark hair, her factions also remarkably resembled Emily's which made the doctor conclude that the girl was in fact related to Emily in some way perhaps the could even be twins, but not identical since that would be absolute bollocks or at least that's what she thought.

-Interesting…I'm the doctor –She said as she held her hand out for Emily's relative to shake, which she eventually did although in a reluctant manner.

-I'm Katie

-What are you doing here? -Asked Emily once she got out of her room

-I have a few days off work, thought I might as well pay a little visit to my little sister. You're a bitch for welcoming me this way but whatever, c'mere.-She said as she went over to hug her sister

-Right -Said Emily as she hugged her back

-Who's this, anyway?

-I told you I'm the doctor…-She began saying as she sat down in one of the living room sofas

-Naomi, her name's Naomi -Interrupted Emily

-Don't tell me she's your new lezza lover, where did you get her out of? An urban outfitters store?-She said as she inspected the doctor's clothes

-Stop it, she's a…friend

-Ok, then. Get dress, we're going out today.

-I can't

-Why not?

-I'm with Naomi, she's come from… Very far

-Well, I don't give a shit she can come as well if she wants to, but you and I are going out tonight.-Said Katie as she went into one of the rooms

-Sorry –Apologized Emily as she plumped down the sofa next to the doctor.

-No, she seems… nice, I guess –Said the doctor as she opened a pack of Garibaldi's

-Ems, what the fuck is this wooden box doing in the middle of the room?-Yelled Katie from Emily's room

-For fuck's sake, Katie. Just leave it.-Said Emily as she went off to stop her from getting inside the TARDIS.

* * *

One hour and thirty minutes later, the three of them were leaving Emily's flat and heading to wherever her sister intended to take them to. It seemed to the doctor that she really took time to dress for the occasion, but something told the doctor that she usually like that anyway. Like the kind of person who wants to make a good impression on others with their looks, which wasn't an uncommon need to find in human kind anyway.

-You sure you don't want to change into something more decent looking?-Katie asked the doctor for the tenth time in the past hour, which was an accurate number since she counted every time.

-Pardon? There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing-Truth to be told the first days after regeneration she thought about wearing something other than pants and bow ties but seeing how displeased the shorter woman was with her attire only made her want to stick more with it.

-Right, keep thinking that -She said as she kept on walking

-Where are we going anyway? -Asked Emily

-First Keith's and then to a club, which one? I don't even know. Eff's coming, by the way

-Alright

It didn't take long until they were in front of said pub, it looked really small from the outside and insalubrious on the inside, not many people were in it either.

-Eff, said she would already be here with Cook…There they are.-Said Katie pointing a guy who stood up and walked to them, he was wearing a sweat stained shirt a had a big grin on his face as well as a pair wide blue eyes and ruffled short light brown hair.

-Ladies, Emilio! Long time no see, where have you been? I haven't seen much around lately and Katie, nice to see the Fitch bitch back in town…

-Fuck off, Cook-Said Katie with a playful tone as she headed to the bar

-You love it!-He screamed at her way before turning to see Emily -and who's this?

-Naomi -Answered the doctor

-Well, aren't you fit? We could get it on; yeah-He said shamelessly scanning her body -whenever you want to, babe.

-Babe? I'm not a babe-Said the doctor clearly unpleased by his presence

-Cook, why don't you go and order some pints?-

-Alright then…-Said the man, holding his hands in the air in a manner of surrender before pointing to a brunette woman on a table -Eff's sitting over there

As they walked over to said woman the doctor noticed that although she had acknowledge their presence in the place and was presumably a friend of theirs she didn't mustered a word and was instead just observing them, she was sporting a really bored look on her face as well.

-Hello Eff, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is Effy.

-Right -Said Eff

-I'll be back in a bit; I'm going to the loo –Emily said, referring mostly to the doctor who simply took a seat in a chair opposite to the one Effy was sitting on.

At first the doctor thought about attempting to make small talk which she decided against since she wasn't really good at it and Effy didn't seem to care at all since she just stared at her as if she was scanning her face which made the doctor mimic her actions as she settled on the chair. The girl had also blue eyes although a shade darker that cook's ones she was a bit pale but then so was the doctor and she had long dark hair which was a bit messy. Even so, she still looked astonishing even if it looked like she didn't make an effort unlike Katie who she referred to know in her head as the 'Fitch bitch' the nickname had a nice ring to it.

-You don't want to be here -Said Effy, breaking the ice

-That obvious?

-I'll get better; it'll still be shit but not as much as right now.

-Well, I don't know about that.-Said the doctor as Effy took a silver flask out of her purse.

-Have some of this -She offered

-What is it?-Asked the doctor as she took the flask in her hands

-Something to lighten up the mood

-Alright then-Said the doctor as she took a swing of the thing, it burned down her throat, it had been a long time since she had last ingested what appeared to be vodka, cheap vodka that is -Do you always offer alcohol to stranger?

-Only the ones I'm trying to induce to the dark side -She said with a serious tone before smirking

-Well ladies! Who's up for some shots! -Hollered Cook before plunking down in one of the chairs.

-What the fuck took you so long?

-Well princess, see that girl –He said as he pointed to a woman entering the pub –I just gave her the time of her life in the back alley

-That's disgusting

-Based on her moans, I bet she doesn't think the same, so Blondie, how about you and me get it on?

-Stop it Cook -Said Emily sitting beside the doctor

-She your bird?

-No…We're mates.

-And I'd rather have my eyes ripped off than coming anywhere near you

-Ha-ha you're funny, I like you. Where did you two meet? I'm sure as hell I haven't seen you around before

-She came to my shop once, we got into talking and that's it

-Alright then kiddo, now, too much talking let's start drinking!-He yelled as he downed one shot, which was an action everyone at the table mimicked everyone unless the doctor.

-You don't drink?-Asked Emily as Effy and Cook started chatting

-Well, yeah sometimes.

-What's wrong, then?

-Nothing-Said the doctor as she downed a shot on her own

Truth to be told it all felt a bit juvenile to her, having a drink with people just for fun, parties if that occasion could be considered a party was she hadn't experienced for a long time. But just once wouldn't really make a difference, nothing bad had happened for a long time and since the prophecy the Ood had told her she was afraid that unlike other times, when the time came she wouldn't be able to make it out alive, so she might as well enjoy herself for a while.

* * *

After one hour in the pub Cook decided it was time to go to a club that was nearby, after sitting for half an hour in a booth drinking and talking, Cook and Effy had gone dancing whilst Katie, Emily and the doctor stayed. The doctor felt light headed and had a hard time focusing on things around her so she just kept staring.

-You know what? Naomi…Your clothes are real shit -Said Katie clearly drunk

-Well, you are real shit

-Really mature bitch, if I could I would slap you-She said as she stood up and went off to join the others leaving Emily and the doctor alone.

-So…Emily?-Said the doctor trying to get her attention

-Yes?-She asked as she intently looked at the dance floor and the mass of bodies swirling and moving within it.

-Wanna dance?-She asked noticing her fixation with it

-Yes -She said turning to look at her

-No, I didn't mean with me, I was just asking-Looking at the disappointment on Emily's face she elaborated -I mean; I'm not really a dancer.

-I can teach you, c'mon.-She said standing up

-Well then-The doctor complied as she followed her

Once on the dance floor the music suddenly turned to a much more calmed rhythm as Emily placed her hands on the doctor's shoulders whilst the doctor awkwardly placed hers on Emily's hips.

-Just…follow my lead-She said as she started swaying

-Right- She said staring at her feet not to step on Emily

-Look up…Just relax -She said as she gave her a little smile

It was then that the doctor really comprehended how truly beautiful Emily was, with those kind big brown eyes of hers and that little button nose, she was young, so young and lively so different from the doctor and a bit naïve even, but she was also brave most people couldn't get past the initial shock o seeing the TARDIS and the universe, most people would rather stay in their home planet and live boring lives. But Emily was so genuine and curious that the doctor feared she would end up fucking her up in the end as she did with every other person she knew.

-What's wrong?-Asked Emily noticing the sudden change in the doctor's face

-Nothing…You're beautiful

-You're drunk

-That doesn't make it less true-She said as they kept on dancing to the soft beat

* * *

After the club they parted ways and the doctor and Emily went back to her flat, whilst Katie decided to stay with Effy for the night but as the doctor sat on the sofa in Emily's living room she couldn't help but think about how nice it was, having a normal life from time to time no worries perhaps she was just too tired. The thought didn't last too long though; she immediately fell asleep on the spot.


End file.
